


The Marraige of Dean Winchester

by Deadmockingbirds



Series: Tales from Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (at some point this is a Mock story after all), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Dean is in denial, F/F, F/M, Family Discipline, Family Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sam is willing to wait for him to figure it out, Sharing a Bed, Snuggling, Spanking, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, all things to do with gay sex, bottom!Dean, royal family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: When their father makes the announcement that Dean will be set to marry come the Winter Moon Festival, Sam is livid.  Dean is his.  He doesn't care if Dean's his brother and everyone thinks it's wrong.  Dean is his.





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



> First, the dedication: 
> 
> This gift is LONG overdue. It's for my very special Ducky friend. Duck has got me through thick and thin. Our friendship began as a crazy Canadian and Australian pair who enjoy the same kinks, to so much more. She is a dear friend and one of the very best people I know, and is, as I say, good salt, which means, she's salt of the Earth amazing, and that's the best kind of amazing in my books. I don't know what I'd do without her, and I hope she enjoys this series. I have began many a story for her, but finally one to post! 
> 
> Second, news from Mock: 
> 
> I got some news from my eye doc today. She said I've been spending too much time with screens and this has affected my eyes. I will of course, begin a program to strengthen my eyes in the way they need pronto, but I will need to decrease the time I spend reading and writing and looking at screens. Did you know it's a risk for glaucoma? I mean there's more too it, and a few more things add in, but you've got to spend enough time seeing Near/Far and not just the screen in front of you, or your eyes weaken. ;_; In any case, I will take her words seriously and get on it. 
> 
> Third, About this Series: 
> 
> The first part of this series is very tame. BUT, it's going to get a helluva lot kinkier and um, more interesting. Consider this an intro, a clam before the storm. 
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Mock

Dean notices, Sam's angry. It's not surprising, Sam and their father almost never agree, but this is different. Dean knows why. What would be surprising is if Sam said anything. He doesn't, instead standing seething while his father makes his announcement.

"The alliance with Summervale, will be sealed with the marriage of Dean to Princess Charlemagne Bradbury. The wedding will take place during the Winter moon Festival."

Winter moon Festival—that's only six months away. Father must have been working on this negotiation for sometime. He _failed_ to tell Dean. Dean wouldn't have done anything to oppose him—Dean is an obedient son, even when he disagrees with Father—but as much as Dean obeys their father, Sam has always been his weak point. Dean would have told Sam, and Sam is the kind who would act in opposition.

"A marriage to the Princess of _Summer_ vale at the dawn of _winter_? That makes no sense, Father," Sam says.

Okay. Consider Dean surprised. Sam did say something.

"The King requested it. He said his daughter loves the idea of winter, but has never seen a winter."

"You can't do this, Father. Dean should marry who he loves."

"Dean is the crown prince. His duty is to the kingdom, not his heart. The alliance this marriage will form, will serve the kingdom for centuries. Dean, tell your brother you know this, and to curb his tongue before I have the guards take him for a week in the dungeons."

"Sammy. Cool it."

Their eyes meet. Sam's are filled with cool rage, but none of it is for Dean. Well, maybe the smallest of amounts. Sam has never liked how quickly Dean has jumped to obey their father, but he does understand, and while he can be frustrated with Dean, he's never truly angry with him.

Sam nods, but only because he knows how much Dean worries about him when he's locked up, down in the cold, dark dungeon. It wouldn't be the first time, and it won't be the last, so long as their father is alive for them to argue.

"Good. Do you have any questions, son?" John says, referring to Dean. He's not interested in hearing anymore from Sam today.

"Will I get the opportunity to meet her, Father? Before the wedding?"

"If that is your wish, son. I can arrange it."

**

Dean should be freaking out about his upcoming nuptials, but he's not, he's worried about his little brother. In fact, there are many things he should be doing, instead, he's lying on his bed thinking about Sam. It's not long before Sam enters through the wall. For years, Sam has used the secret entrance to access Dean's bedchambers. When Sam was little, it was so Dean could protect him during a storm, when they got a bit older, it was so they could stay up past their bedtime, and avoid the wrath of Nannie Ellen. When they got older still, it was for _other_ reasons.

"I don't want to hear about it Sam."

Sam's not dissuaded. "You're going to hear about it, Dean. It's time for you to stand up to him. You know this is wrong."

"It's not." _What they do is wrong._ "I agree with him, Sam. It's my duty to the kingdom."

"You're just as impossible as he is." Sam gives a final, hurt glare, and heads back out the wall, whence he came.

Sam refuses to talk to Dean, for three days.

__________

Three days after their argument, Father leaves on some business in another kingdom. Dean heads over to where he knows Sam's been wallowing, to see if there's any hope they'll make up.

The palace has huge libraries, but one is devoted entirely to Sam, and Sam's wants. Their father gave him the library on his fourteenth birthday. It came preloaded, but Sam's added to it over the years. He spends as much time as he's able to here. When he sees Dean, he closes his book, straightening up enough to look larger than life. Dean is tall and large too, but he doesn't compare to his brother.

"Are you going to forgive me yet?" Dean asks, giving Sam the look, Dean knows he can't resist.

Sam sighs. "You know I can't stay mad at you, no matter how much I'd like to."

Dean takes that as an invitation, and heads over to Sam, giddy as a boy in summer, and stretches out on the sofa, putting his head in Sam's lap. Natural as anything, Sam begins running his large fingers through Dean's hair. Dean closes his eyes to enjoy. "I missed you," Sam says.

"You're the asshole's been ignoring me for three days—wouldn't even look at me during dinner."

"I'm sorry. I'm not dealing with this well, Dean. It's all I can do not to get myself thrown in the dungeons."

"I know, Sammy." Dean's eyes are still closed; attempting to dream up the solution he knows isn't there.

They're quiet a long while. Dean bathes in the Sam-touches he missed for three long days, not missing the hardness growing beside his cheek, as Sam enjoys the unrequited arousal taking care of him this way brings. "I don't want her touching you," Sam says.

"You didn't seem to mind when Michael, or Cas did."

"That's different, and you know it."

Dean does. It's complicated, and also extremely forbidden—half the reason it turns him on.

"What do you want me to do, Sam?"

"Tell Father you're not marrying her."

"Sam, even if I somehow got out of this, it would be someone else at some point. I _have_ to marry. Better to unravel the bandage quickly, and get it done."

Sam knows the truth of that. "Yeah."

Sam's hand moves down Dean's shirt, and he begins to rub Dean's nipples. Dean's highly sensitive nipples. His cock begins to harden, and he gets that secret sort of excitement at the possibility of what Sam might do. He never asks Sam to touch him, never initiates anything (well not exactly, he might be guilty of doing the things he knows will inspire Sam to do things to him, but only passively, never actively). He does often lay there hoping Sam will do something to him.

"Sam…" His brother's name comes out as a moan, but it wasn't meant to. What Dean meant to do, was tell Sam to stop. He always means to. He knows what they do is wrong; incest was outlawed forty years ago by their Grandfather, Henry Winchester, before either of them were born. Until then, royal families like theirs tried to keep the bloodlines pure by marrying within the family.

Dean tells himself it's not incest if they don't have sex, which Dean has conveniently decided to define as someone's cock entering someone's asshole, which they have never done. Sam disagrees. Sex counts as any number of intimate acts to Sam, it doesn't have to begin and end when someone's cock enters the equation. But it's a sore point between them, so Sam doesn't bring it up anymore.

Dean feels Sam undoing the buttons of his shirt for better access. _I'll just enjoy a little longer. Then I'll tell him to stop._ Dean often pretends he can stop Sam anytime, and he can if he says something—Sam won't continue if Dean says to stop, but deep down, he doesn't want Sam to stop and seldom tells him to.

The simple act of Sam undoing said buttons, and the thought of how forbidden this is hardens Dean's cock. Sam's fingers are ever so light as they trace over his skin, and draw circles around and over his nipples, tickling just the slightest, making Dean squirm. Sam's arousal must be building too, he has to squirm, and shift under Dean's head. "There are so many things I want to do to you, big brother."

_Oh?_ Sam's not been this vocal in a long while.

"I want to tie your wrists together, and have you suck my cock."

Dean's never even heard of that before. Sam's the creative one between the pair. Where does he come up with this stuff? Dean doesn't answer Sam whether he would or wouldn't, but oh yes he would.

Eventually, Sam stops playing with Dean's nipples, and goes back to his hair. He's disappointed, but doesn't mention it. If Sam wants to, he can, if Sam doesn't, he won't ask him to. He finally opens his eyes. "I'm sure we can still be _close_ Sam," Dean says.

Sam knows what he means. "Until your new wife finds out. She'll tell Father for sure."

It's been easy to hide the _extra_ things they do from their father. Aside from the secret path from Sam's room to Dean's, their level of closeness has never hit their father's radar. Sam speculates that since the Incest Law is so new, relative to other laws that have been around for centuries, not enough generations have passed to filter out the social constructs implicit and woven into the fabric of their culture that would make him suspect. Dean loves listening to Sam intelligently explain all this to him.

It comes up now and again, and he'll ask Sam to repeat why Father's never questioned them going to the bathing houses together, or sitting too close to one another while reading. It's simply not out of the ordinary for him yet. But if Sam kissed Dean in front of their father, or touched him as he just had, that would be too far over where they've moved as a society on the spectrum away from incest, so to speak, and so Sam says.

Smart as Sammy is though, Dean sometimes wonders if it's not at all to do with social constructs and all that, as much as his father's fine with whatever they do behind closed doors, so long as he doesn't see or hear about it.

Whatever it is, the extra parts of their relationship are a secret, but their closeness is well-known and accepted.

Dean sits up feeling like he's sprinted across the grounds, rather than just that little bit of touching that happened. "This mean I'm forgiven, Sammy?"

Sam nods. "Forgiven, big brother."

Dean starts to fix up his shirt. "Where you going?" Sam asks.

"To ride my horse," Dean says, but really he means he's going to masturbate. He's hard as nails, and needs some relief.

"See you at dinner then?"

"See you at dinner."

________

Now that they've made up, dinner is the happy affair it once was, and with their father gone, they're free to flirt some, and give the kinds of smiles they like to. Dean's missed the special smiles. The way Sam smiles at him is like, well it's almost indescribable, but Dean would have to use the word incandescent. It's one of the bigger words he knows, and only because Sammy taught him.

Sam's smiling at him like that now, as he eats the prime rib and mashed potatoes Dean knows he likes. Of course, there are lots of vegetables too, including a huge salad, pickled beets, and plenty of water—Sam drinks a lot of water. Sam knows Dean must have requested the spread, hence the special smile he's getting. "I already forgave you, Dean," he says.

"I know. Just wanted you full and satisfied."

"I can think of some other ways I can be full and satisfied."

A thrill goes through Dean—he knows just what Sam means. They do tease and flirt in that way, but usually not so aggressively. Dean doesn't know what to make of it, other than it's exciting. His cheeks heat, as he takes a swig of his wine to wash down the succulent beef. His brother is good looking. Dean can't understand why Sam only seems to have eyes for him. Not that Dean doesn't feel he's a catch himself. He's a formidable commander of their army. He trains knights, and is a natural leader (Sam says his dog-like obedience seems to be reserved only for Father, he's not like that with anyone else), he's kind with a big heart, and he's truly committed to the people of Kingdom Winchester. He's also handsome, and turns plenty of heads. It's just, however awesome he is, Sam is ten times more so—he could have anyone. Why go through all the risk with Dean?

Sam's booted foot rubs his under the table, and Sam continues on eating, enjoying the food as much as Dean's kind gesture.

________

Later, Dean's reading by candlelight, when Sam comes through the wall behind the tapestries. "Can I cuddle with you?" Sam's wearing a white nightgown, same as Dean's wearing. Plain with long-sleeves, and down to the knee, three buttons at the chest. Dean opens the covers, and Sam climbs in, as Dean turns to face away, so Sam can curl in behind him. Dean immediately feels Sam's length, hard underneath his thin nightclothes.

It ignites that spark of hope that Sam will do something to him. It's not a guarantee he will. There have been plenty of nights where Sam does nothing but snuggle him, even with a rock hard cock. There have also been just as many Sam does do things, so there's no way of telling. The whole thing is exciting. Will he? Won't he? Dean waits with baited breath until Sam either does _something_ , or the pair of them fall asleep.

Dean's whole body buzzes. Sam lays behind him, and that alone is a thrill. There was a time when it was big brother Dean curled around Sam, tending to his nightmares, or protecting him from a storm. Sometime along the way that changed; most of the time anyway. Father can get to Sam in a way no other can, and when he does, Dean's there for him.

Dean listens carefully to Sam's breathing. _Is Sam asleep?_ As if to answer his unspoken question, Sam gives him a big squeeze, nuzzling further into Dean's neck. "We're not going to be able to do this when you're married."

"Way to ruin a moment, Sam."

"Were we having a moment?" Sam presses his lips against the skin of Dean's neck.

"No. Forget it, Sam."

Sam chuckles. "Okay Dean."

"Go to sleep, Sammy. Your future king has spoken." If Sam's not gonna play with him, then he can fucking go to sleep—make fun of him will he?

Sam laughs harder, Dean shuts his eyes intent on sleeping, but he shoots awake inside when Sam's hand slips up his nightgown. That's better, though Sam doesn't play with is balls as he'd hoped. He's tracing up the meat of his thigh, circling his ass cheek, teasing the fuck out of him. It still feels nice, and turns him on. Dean's breath catches and it comes out husky enough to be interpreted as enjoyment, he's got to dial it down. He is enjoying himself, but he holds back, not wanting to seem too eager. Dean barely knows why he's reserved at this stage in the game. Sammy's had him howling, and as much as Dean doesn't ask, he will beg when Sam tells him to. _Makes_ him.

Sam nibbles at the back of his neck some more and Dean arches toward his kisses. "That's, that's real nice, Sammy."

"You taste good, Dean."

Sam's arousal is building, and thank fuck because so is Dean's in a big way. Sam's kisses become more urgent, and Dean submits himself to Sam's will becoming pliant, waiting to do whatever Sam tells him to. Sam's strong hands grab up and under his pecs, squeezing his ribacge, putting him in a vice, as he kisses Dean's neck, backing off the firmness of his grip as he sucks, only to sweep him up with his strong hands again, repeating the cycle until Dean's about to go crazy.

Finally—Dean feels like it's been all damn day he's been waiting—Sam caresses his balls. Sam spends time circling his finger around his nuts, tracing up toward his cock, still fucking teasing the hell out of him.

"Wish you could stay mine forever, Dean."

"I'll always be yours, Sammy."

Sam continues to trace Dean's body, including the parts Dean likes him to most; his dick and balls. Dean doesn't like his quiet. "I'll prove it." _Still counts as Sammy inspired, yeah?_

"How you gonna do that, married to someone else?"

Dean hasn't thought that far ahead. "Don't know, whatever way you want me to, I guess?"

"I'm going to hold you to that. I'll think of something, and let you know. For now—" In one swift movement, Sam's on top of Dean, where Dean likes him. He loves feeling overpowered by Sam, letting Sam take control. Sam hikes Dean's night gown up and off him then reaches down to do the same with his, shedding all their clothes. Neither of them wears undergarments to bed, unless it's fucking cold.

Sam's beautiful cock is hard, leaking at the tip. Dean admires his wide chest, and firm abdomen, he loves his bare skin to touch Sam's—all of it together is just as exciting as the first time, especially because it's got that element of 'wrongness' to it. This is his brother for the God's sake. His younger brother at that. There are only four years between them, and they are both adults, but still – brothers!

Sam doesn't look to care. He never seems to care like Dean does. He leans in and presses his lips to Dean's, letting their cocks meet, heavily sliding against one another. They do that a long time, what Dean imagines it must be like for teenagers of the Kingdom when they make out, too terrified to actually enter the other. Dean's not allowed to lay with any maiden by order of his father, and under the threat of permanent chastity should he disobey. Father doesn't want to take the chance of Dean's royal seed spreading to a commoner. Dean's heir must be of royal blood.

Father would have been all right with Dean taking male lovers, and he has fooled around with some, but he hasn't because he knows Sam would lose his damn mind. The times with Cas and Michael are a different kind of thing. He's got Sam's _permission_ for that. If truth be told, Sam's more of a deterrent to him laying with a woman than his father's threat of permanent chastity.

None of that matters. Sam turns Dean on so much—he's fine with just Sam and whoever else Sam permits Dean to fool around with.

The mere rubbing of cocks is building him up, even the kissing, knowing it's Sam, his brother, and not some random person. Sam moves his hips, making his cock slide up and down Dean's, catching some of the come leaking out, making sliding easier.

Suddenly, it's too much for Dean, and an orgasm takes him; he releases all over his stomach. Sam's not far behind him, enjoying the extra lubrication Dean's come offers, adding to the white fluid, now leaking off his torso and into his bed. Sam smiles his beautiful smile from above him, leans in for one more kiss and collapses to Dean's side. "That was too long without you—we had the endurance of sixteen year olds." Sam's laughing, filled with joy and Dean feels relief in that. He can barely think straight when his brother's upset.

Dean laughs, but he turns his head to look into Sam's hazel eyes, and says something he's never said before. "Please don’t stop coming to my bed?"

Sam gets an impish grin. "You belong to me Dean. You're fucking _mine_. If she wants me out, she'll have to throw me out."


	2. Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice I went ahead and changed this to a chapter by chapter story. Was easier than making a new post each time, and really, it's the kind of story that probably should be chapter by chapter. Should be five chapters, I think. 
> 
> Still not heavy on the kink factor, but there are some other things in here you might like. *wink*

Sam hates her. Of course she's stunning. Long red hair, and bright eyes. She likes the same kind of music as Dean, she can ride a horse good as any knight, and fights like one too. Worst of all, Dean fucking adores her.

_"She's so cool, Sammy. Isn't she? So fucking cool!"_

Sam's done. He doesn't want to hear another word about how cool she is. He doesn't want to hear about how much she likes to read books, or that hey, she's an artist like Sam is (what can't she do?) or even that she can chug a pitcher of ale faster than Dean can, and Dean's gonna hear about it.

Dean's coming around the corner, on his way to change for dinner like Sam knows he will be. The hallway's empty, so Sam takes the opportunity to slam Dean against the wall, violently. "What are you doing?" Sam says.

"Sam?"

"She came, you met, now stop."

"Dude, can you ease off a litt—"

Sam cuts him off. "I don't want to hear anymore about _Charlemagne_ , Dean. Y'hear me?" Sam should spank Dean. Maybe then he'll obey Sam as well as he should. He's so God's Damn obedient for Father—Sam would be happy to have half of that.

"Actually Sam," Dean carries on, "it's Charlie, she hates—"

Sam slams Dean against the stone again. His tolerance for the whole Dean and _Charlie_ thing has come to its short end. "I don't want to hear about _Charlie_ then, Dean." He lets go of Dean, and punches the stone-wall behind him, succinctly breaking two of his knuckles. _Crack._ "Fuck!"

"Did you just fucking break your hand, Sam? What the hell?" Dean's pissed. Nothing makes Dean angrier than when something happens to Sam, even if self-inflicted. Dean grabs Sam's hand. "We've got to get this wrapped you jealous douchebag."

Sam grabs his hand away. "You're acting like you want this. Do you want to marry her now?" Sam can be pissed too.

"What? No."

"You keep going on about how cool she is."

"Because she is. It's nothing though. I feel like… like she's my little sister or something."

Sam's eyes go wide, because Dean didn't just. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Dean rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, bad analogy. But you know what I mean, she's just a friend."

"Does _she_ know that?"

"I don't know what she knows Sam, except for that she's going to be my wife. I'm sure she hopes for some kind of affection."

Sam winds up to punch the wall again, but Dean's faster, he catches Sam's hand. "Sam, _Sam_ , Sammy."

Sam's so mad he's crying. He doesn't want Dean seeing him cry over this, so he looks down.

Dean lifts Sam's chin with the tip of his knuckles. "Sammy, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me too, and I'm just trying to make the best of it. It's," he sighs, "it's real important to me you like her, and if you can't, maybe you could at least try not to give her the death glare _all_ the time, huh?"

Liking her isn't on the table. Even not giving her the glares he has been is a tall order. Mad doesn't even begin to cover how he feels, how is he supposed to stop doing that? But he knows he'll at least try because it's for Dean. He'll do anything for Dean. "I'll try to be neutral, how's that?"

"That's the spirit. Now, you're coming with me. We're gettin' this hand bandaged up. Your future king has spoken."

It's real cute when Dean tells him what to do. Dean's only like this in situations where Sam's hurt, or if he's got to stop Sam from killing Father. But truth is, future king or not, Dean knows his place with Sam.

Dean is quite the commander of their army, which makes it all the more satisfying for Sam to put Dean in his place. It goes both ways though. Dean loves being put in his place. He's used to it because of Father. Like it or not, Sam is a lot like Father; it's why they butt heads so much.

Sam lets Dean take him to the infirmary where his hand is wrapped, and he's given a herbal drink to help healing. But through dinner, he wants to punch another wall. In effort to get Sam to like Charlie, Dean placed Sam next to her, and she keeps trying to talk to him. "Sooooo, what happened to your hand?"

"Would you just leave me alone?" he snaps. There's only so much of this woman he can take. She starts at his harsh tone, but seems to soften with understanding. "Look, Sam? I've already figured out you don’t like me much, but Dean? well I like him, and I know he values your opinion most. I was hoping I might persuade you to be willing to try to like me, at least a little?"

Sam's hand hurts, since he refused the pain medicine. He's not feeling generous. "Why should I?"

"I'm not thrilled about the arranged marriage either. My father and yours planned this without asking Dean or me how we felt. I always knew it would happen, and I worried sometimes over who Father would pick for me. Dean is kind, and charming; he has a good heart."

Those things are all true of Dean.

"I must admit, I'm willing to do a lot to keep the situation. I think I could have a good life here in Winchester."

"I'm still failing to see why I should help you."

"I'll make Dean happy, whatever he needs, Sam."

If only Charlie knew what it would really mean to make Dean happy. Regardless, he can't turn down such a bargain. Dean's happiness is what matters most, wall-punching-tantrums aside. He sighs. "Fine, Charlie. I'm holding you to that."

She pounces on him with a big hug. "Thank you Sam, I promise you won't regret this."

Though Sam is already feeling regretful, and is a shocked recipient of the hug, but Dean notices from across the table that Sam and Charlie seem to have become friends. Sam's rewarded with one of Dean's best smiles, and that takes away some of the pain he's feeling at the thought of maybe losing him forever.

________

Sam heads through the wall behind the tapestries. The passageway wasn't meant for someone his size. It's cramped, and the ceilings aren't tall enough, but the distance to Dean's room isn't far. It felt far when he was a kid, and he was scared, but it's been a long time since he was scared of anything.

_Until now._

Sam's terrified at the real possibility he'll lose Dean. It's one thing for him to kick out an unwanted interloper, but what if she's wanted? What will Sam do then?

Sam's been onto Dean a long while. He knows he's in denial about their relationship. He's got a deluded sense about what it means to have sex with someone for starters, and because in his mind they haven't had sex, Dean can still tell himself he hasn't slept with his brother.

But he has. He totally has. Never the less, Sam wishes Dean would let him bury his cock deep inside him, but he won't.

Sam always thought he would, eventually, and Sam has all the patience in the world for that. Dean is so much more to him than sex. Charlie though. Things are different now.

Sam enters Dean's room, pausing at the entrance to make sure no one's with him (like their father for instance) and then proceeds into the room. Dean is glowing, and Sam knows why. Charlie. Sam's rage ignites, but he still enjoys his brother's form. He's shirtless, in a loose pair of trousers. Dean frowns at him. "Are you still mad?"

"Do you have to enjoy her so much?"

"Huh?"

"That goofy-ass smile."

Dean laughs. "You think that was for her? That was for you, you jealous ogre."

Sam doesn't want to be teased about that. "You need a good spanking," Sam says, walking by, tugging Dean with him by the waist of his pants. Yeah he's jealous, Dean doesn't need to be obstinate over it.

Dean blushes, but doesn't fight him. "What, like now?"

Sam pulls Dean on the bed with him. "No. But I should." Lucky for Dean, Sam wants to cuddle. It's been a long few days of Charlie, and Sam just wants to bury himself into the scent of Dean. He yanks his brother, so he's lying on half of him. Sam's on his back, and staring at the ceiling; Dean snuggles in.

"You two seemed okay at dinner."

Sam can't deny it anymore. "She's… cool. I suppose if it's got to be someone, she's a good choice."

Dean's self-satisfied. "Told you."

________

Sam has to watch Dean with Charlie for the next two days. He has to watch, because she's always inviting Sam everywhere with them. He barely stops himself growling when she touches him, and he unintentionally snarls at her. _She's so cool. Why does she have to be so cool?_

She even hunts as well as Dean.

And there's another thing bothering Sam that's surprised him. He hates the way Father and Charlie's dad admire Dean and Charlie as a couple. Let them meet and get along, hell, let them get married, but no need for them to go on and on about it like they're the best thing since moats with a retractable drawbridge.

This whole experience has been exhausting, he can't wait until she's gone—just two more days. Sam does remember Charlie will be coming to stay forever, but one step at a time, he needs a break. He begins counting down the hours.

Sam's finally cooled down (as much as he's going to for now) and he's leaving his chambers for dinner, when he hears Dean's unmistakable laughter, followed by Charlie's. The way they're laughing, is the way you laugh with someone you're really connected with. Great. They've become best friends. Well that's just fine. They can be best friends, so long as Dean knows who he belongs to. At least that's what he's thinking until he hears, "don't tell Sam. Sam will freak."

They're keeping secrets from him now? Oh no, that's not on.

Sam heads straight to where they are. He's suppressed rage, but he's able to harness that energy and channel it to the authority he is. Both Charlie and Dean freeze, knowing they fucked up, feeling Sam's large presence radiate off him. They remind Sam of two children caught disobeying their parents. "Dean, a word please." Sam doesn't wait for an answer, turns sharply on his heel, and stalks back to his bedchambers.

Dean abandons Charlie, and has to run a bit to catch up with him. He's a bumble of concern, and worry, probably for how much trouble he might be in with Sam. "Sam. Sammy? I'm sorry."

Sam won't answer him, but holds the door to his bedchambers open for him, and then shuts it behind him. Once they're alone, Sam crosses his arms. "You mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Look Sam, I think it's better you don't know." Dean crosses his arms back at Sam, an attempt at posturing. Dean tries this with Sam now and again. He doesn't win, and it's cute, Sam supposes, were he in the mind for it, but right now, he just wants to assert his dominance.

"I don't think so Dean. We don't keep secrets from each other, especially about Charlie."

DEAN

A shiver goes through Dean. Not because he's scared of Sam, but because _this_ Sam is thrilling. _This_ Sam will do things to him. And Dean's not talking about things like play with his dick, it's things like show him who's the boss of who. Sam is already tall, but when he's got _that_ look in his eyes, he seems to grow another three feet.

He's dark and sizzling, his lips in a tight line. He's in that mood where he won't be negotiated with, he'd just here to lay down the law, which Dean won't lie, it's fucking hot. _This_ Sam always catches Dean off guard—the one who tells him how it's going to go, and he'll do it without argument. Dean also knows where it could go with _this_ Sam, but he pushes Sam anyway, because for a reason he'll never know, _this_ is the Sam he likes to push and test.

Dean knows he could get spanked, should he wade into such waters, and while he can't say he wants the spanking exactly, he can't stop himself either. He finds his voice. "Look Sam, I know this is hard for you, but you're just going to have to deal with it."

Sam doesn't like Dean's attitude. "Come here, Dean."

"But Sam—"

"—now."

Okay. Maybe Dean went a bit far on that one. They do have agreements between them, ones that have stood a long time and are not to be broken. Dean knows better. Yet here we are.

Dean follows Sam to the chair he pulls out, feeling very much like a naughty boy. There's something about the feeling of powerlessness, mixed with 'in trouble' that sends a particular feeling through Dean. And it's never made sense to Dean, because Sam _will_ spank him, and spanking fucking hurts.

Nevertheless, he craves driving Sam to this point, and avoids it all at the same time.

Dean's standing in front of Sam, as Sam pulls the drawstring to his trousers, and pulls them down. "Um, what about your hand Sammy?"

"My hand will be just fine."

Then it's over Sam's lap Dean goes. Once he's there, he's filled with a sensation of trepidation he knows too well, but also security. Sam's got big hands—that's a lot of ass coverage in one swat. Sam starts in with a hefty swat to Dean's bare flesh, followed by several more. "We have an agreement, Dean. I can't believe you broke it with Charlie of all people."

That stings more than Sam's giant hand—well, maybe almost more than. "Ow. Yea-ow! Sorry, Sammy!"

"If that had been me, you would have thrown a huge fit, Dean. Then I'd be spanking you for tempter tantrums." Dean can picture Sam's smirk.

Sam lectures, sometimes alternating cheeks, sometimes landing a few to the same fucking cheek—both fucking hurt, and him having broken knuckles on his spanking hand, does not lessen the impact whatsoever. His ass must be seriously changing color. All the while, Dean can't help the thoughts that here he is, over Sam's knee like some misbehaved little boy, his ass out, getting a spanking on his bare-bottom. The cheeks on his face feel just as hot as his ass is getting.

"We don't keep secrets, Dean."

The spanking is over quick for a Sam spanking, but not quick enough to save Dean's bottom the hot sting—Dean can fucking feel it. He can't help taking a look at those big, strong, Sam-hands, thinking about how they were the ones spanking him only moments ago, as Sam helps Dean slide his pants back up.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I won't do it again."

Sam's still got that look about him, the one that says he wants to possess Dean with ever fiber of his being, only it's layered with hurt. Dean climbs into Sam's lap, enjoying the sting in his ass some. "I didn't want you to find out until we knew for sure, but Charlie might be moving here sooner—she really wants out of Summervale."

From the look he's getting, Dean's sure Sam wants to put him back over his knee. "I don't know why you'd bother to hide that. I was going to find out anyway. You must have wanted a spanking," Sam concludes. His eyes have a bit of smile in them now.

"I don't think so, Sammy. That was awful."

Sam leans in to kiss Dean. Kissing Sam is exciting, as exciting as everything else he does with his brother, including getting into trouble with him. "Well, no more, Dean—especially with Charlie. My heart can't take it."

"Neither can my ass," Dean says. They both laugh.

"Sooooooo, when _does_ Charlie move in?"

"Four weeks," Dean says. "Which is also four weeks before the wedding."

Sam nods. "Yeah, I know."

"Oh fuck!" Dean says. "Charlie. We left her in the hallway."

Sam slides his arms under Deans legs and lifts him bridal style, tossing him onto Sam's bed. "She's smart. She'll find her own way to dinner. I'm not finished showing you whose you are yet."


End file.
